


Playing Footsie

by tattooeddevil



Category: My Darling Murder
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feet are for more than walking. Apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Footsie

Maybe drinking three bottles of Cuervo between the four of them wasn’t the best idea they ever had. He blinks one eye open to check if the pounding in his head will lessen or worsen. Wait, scratch that, he’s pretty sure it’s the worst idea they ever had. Ouch, fuck, shit, ouch.

Tequila is evil. It makes your head pound, your stomach roll and your brain shut off so your body can do stupid, stupid things. He’s not entirely sure how stupid, since he hasn’t opened his eyes yet, but he’s pretty sure he’s not in bed alone.

He tries moving his head, with a surprising outcome. The little men with hammers don’t hammer any louder and there’s a foot under his nose. He braves the searing bright light in the room and cracks his eye open again. Yup, toes, foot, ankle. Feet. But whose?The little men with hammers try to pound the answer into his skull, so he leaves the issue for what it is for now and closes his eye again. Fucking hang over.

An hour later he wakes up again and the little men are done for the day. Or maybe on a break, either way, their hammers lay in rest for now. Now to brave the light. He cracks one eye open and finds the feet under his nose again. Ten toes. One, two, three, four, five. Six, seven, eight -

“Woos? What the fuck?”

He still his finger on top of Tim’s ninth toe and - Wait, what? His cheeks burn with heat and he dips his head in embarrassment.

“Why are you counting my toes, man?”

And he realizes he’s still basically holding Tim’s toe. He rips his hand away and grins up sheepily at Tim.

“I uhm... Wanted to make sure they were still all there?”

Tim cocks his head a little and gives Jared an amused look.

“You sure you’re still all there?”

Jared scowls at Tim and turns over, away from Tim and his toes. He hears Tim chuckle and feels him move around a little in the bed. Wait.

“Why are you in my bed?”

He turns back and struggles his elbows under him. Tim’s lying on his back, head propped up the folded arms under his head, a dirty grin on his lips. And then Jared realizes something’s missing.

“Let me rephrase: Why are you in my bed, naked?”

It’s remarkable how freaked out he’s not.

“You felt I was a little overdressed after you lost the game of strip poker and demanded I took them off.”

Yeah, that sounded like him on tequila alright.

“And you let me?”

Tim’s look says the same as his mouth.

“Are you kidding me? No! But then Elias lost the next game and Andy was so drunk eh thought it was the dress code and they both stripped too. And then I felt overdressed. And possibly drunk.”

God, they’d really hit it hard, hadn’t they? No more tequila, like, ever.

“We should have these Cuervo parties more often.”

Of course Tim would think so, crazy-ass bastard. Jared groans and drops back against the pillows.

He is just about to fall back asleep when something bumps him in the nose softly. Batting at it only results in a chuckle from the other side of his bed. He opens his eyes and nearly goes cross-eyed trying to see enough to grab Tim’s foot in his hand and push it away. Tim’s faster though. And hornier, apparently.

“Suck it.”

“What? No!”

Tim wiggles his foot under Jared’s nose some more, smirk plastered all over his face.

“h come on, Woos! I hear it’s really good. Chicks like it?”

“You’re not a chick.”

“No, but I could still like it.”

“No, Tim, you weird son of a bitch.”

Tim just laughs, wiggling his toes against Jared’s chest.

“Chicken shit.”

Oh, this shit in on!

Jared sits up and grabs Tim left foot in his hand. He grins when Tim’s eyes widen a little, a flush creeping up his cheeks.

“I have a counter proposal.”

Who knew fucking your dick between someone’s feet would be this awesome?


End file.
